


Fancy

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [24]
Category: Damien (TV), Fancy - Reba McEntire (Song)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ann unexpectedly catches up with an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Date Written: 8 June 2016  
> Word Count: 442  
> Written for: theonlyspl  
> Prompt: Ann/Fancy (it's a thing now, okay?) - “How long has it been?”  
> Summary: Ann unexpectedly catches up with an old friend.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series for Ann, nebulous for Fancy. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors. The song "Fancy" was written by Bobbie Gentry. The character of Fancy Rae Baker is from the Reba McEntire video for the same song.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This story officially marks my first crack pairing for _Damien_. I completely and utterly blame theonlyspl for this because of her love of Reba McEntire and the song "Fancy." My backstory is that Ann and Fancy went to college at one point and became friends, eventually losing touch.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Well, would you look at what the cat dragged in?"

The lilt of that voice puts a pause in Ann's step. Part of her wants to continue on, act as if she hasn't heard anything, but she also knows that will just encourage further -- and _louder_ \-- attempts at engagement. Taking a deep breath, she lets it out slowly and turns around with a polite smile on her face.

"I was right! I thought it was you, Annie."

"Ann," she replies coolly, fighting the urge to shudder at the diminutive. "You know I don't care for anything else."

The redhead has the decency to look ashamed, even as Ann is sure she's not. "I'm sorry, Ann. So how the hell are you? And how long as it been?"

"Fifteen years?" She asks it like a question, but she doesn't forget things like that. "What are you doing here? I figured you'd be down in New Orleans, running the halfway house."

"Business trip, of course. I need to keep up with donations, and where better to find people willing to throw away large sums of money on a charity case?"

"Especially if the booze is free and flowing?"

They share a laugh then, and Ann remembers some of the good times spent with this woman in college. She grabs a flute of champagne from the tray of a passing waiter and sips it delicately. She's had better, and she's also had far worse. A secretive smile tugs at the corners of her lips as she takes another drink.

"Too right. So what are you doing here, Ann? Never expected to see you in these circles."

"My daughter goes to school here. She was instrumental in helping to raise funds for the annual charity drive, so she's being recognized tonight."

"No kidding? The daughter of one of my first girls at the home goes to school here, too. Laura's sharp as a whip and got a scholarship, and I chipped in the rest, as her godmother. She'll be the first girl in her family to not have any gaps in her education. She's being recognized tonight, too."

They fall into familiar cadences of propriety before taking their seats. Coincidentally, they're seated at the same table. Veronica and Laura had only peripherally known each other prior to tonight, but find they have more in common than expected.

By the time the night is over, and all of the awards and recognitions made, Veronica is exhausted, and Ann makes an apologetic goodbye. Before she realizes she's done it, she sets up a lovely brunch the next day for the four of them, exchanging numbers to further coordinate.


End file.
